


incomprehensible

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Angst, Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Death, M/M, No Beta, Not Beta Read, Other, dream is a coder, quackity deserves better - Freeform, schlatt is an ass, tubbo almost gets his shit rocked, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “i love him dream. i know what he does but i love him. one day you’ll understand..”dream never did understand the kind of love quackity held for his husband. the same husband who got drunk every night and beat him until he couldn’t walk.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158
Collections: Anonymous





	incomprehensible

the thunder outside boomed, while the soft light radiating from the computer glowing the face of a fifteen year old dream. he clicked the keys of the keyboard with a slight urgency, trying to complete his coding before he got home. the home with no power and the constant fighting of his parents. 

phil, the nice librarian who was always behind the counter, was starting to fix up the books on the shelves and cleaning up the mess some teenagers had made in one of the aisles. dream wasn’t paying attention, however and instead focusing on his program. the whole town knew of dream’s home life, and philza was one of the only one who actually took pity on them. he usually let dream hang around a bit more than the usual customer, and gave tubbo a bit more food on his plate whenever he came over to have dinner. 

techno came out from the backroom, and told philza that he needed to close up and go home, something along the lines of ‘being too nice,’ and ‘it’s too damn late phil, and if we wait any longer we’ll be caught in the storm.’ philza nodded and hesitantly started walking to dream, afraid of the reaction and afraid of what would happen when the young boy got home.

“ey buddy, it’s time to go. you brought an umbrella with you?” and philzas heart broke when he got a reaction. the coder looked up with an almost pleading look, silently begging to be allowed a few more minutes. after a moment, hesighed and looked at his progress, clicking the save button and promptly turning off the computer. “nah, but it’s fine! i do always have a hoodie on don’t i?” he said, jokingly putting on his hoodie and flashing him a smile. 

philza chuckled, but the somber scene was quickly interrupted by the monotone voice of his eldest son. “listen dream, you gotta go. we need to get home and get tommy some food and you gotta get home to-.” he paused, and was promptly elbowed by philza. “dream, mate.. ignore tech, he’s a grouch. errrmm, here.. give me a second...” the bucket hat wearing man speed walked to the back, and brought out an obviously too small umbrella, the kind you got at the dollar store for a toddler.

“‘s all i got...” he said and rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “you really didn’t have to phil, thank you. it’s more than enough. get home safe for me, okay? and tell tommy that tubbo can come over in a bit.” dream said, gratitude obvious in his tone. his gaze went over to technoblade, before locking eyes with the blade himself and looking away, giving a nod. a quick bye was muttered from dream before the dirty blonde booked it out of the cozy library. 

he quickly opened the cheap umbrella, and put it over his head. he had to lean down a bit uncomfortably and started to jog home. he turned the corner and could see his home, the sight could be spotted a mile away. broken down car, dead grass, and cracked windows covered with tape, noted by anyone as “jschlatt’s place.” qthe neighbors boy sat outside on his porch, bandana flapping around because of the wind, and a melody whistled thru the grey air.

dream never quite caught his name, but he heard tubbo talking about how weird it is. sadpad, sadnap, something along those lines. he saw the boy staring, first at him, and the sight of the tiny umbrella covering him. he laughed, and dream gave him a small nod and a smile, before stepping onto the lawn of his home. he could hear some sort of commotion, and winced. he discarded the umbrella on the yard without a care and quickly unlocked the door of his house.

“—don’t you fucking talk to me like if you know what’s best for you. just let me give that whore a talking and get your merry ass outta here.” the loud, stern voice of his father could be heard, booming throughout the old house. dream furrowed his brows, trying to figure out who schlatt was talking to. he couldn’t be talking to quackity, no.. he couldn’t be talking to connor... he co—.. the thought was quickly interrupted by the small, shaky voice of his little brother.

“dad pl— please! stop hitting mommy! stop it!” and he froze. he sped to where the argument was and saw his dad with a drink in one hand and his hand raised, about to give a stern slap to the youngest boy. tubbo, was stood in front of a trembling quackity, who was laid on the floor and shaking his head, tears streaming down his face. quiet “no”’s and “tubbo stop..”s could be heard, but ultimately fell to deaf ears. 

dream whipped his head back to schlatt, and stepped right in front of tubbo, the height different obvious and a shadow cast over his face. “now what’re you doin’ here dream. get out the fuckin’ way. i gotta teach this brat a lesson. disrespectful little shit.” alcohol filled his senses and he winced, schlatt was drunk. he always was. “no. back up man. pick on someone your own fucking size, tubbo. pack up, you’re goin’ to tommy’s tonight. th— there’s an umbrella in the yar—...” and dream was pushed back. “don’t tell my fucking son where he’s going. toby, you’re fuckin’ staying here. no more meetin’ that tommy kid either.” and tubbo looked between dream and schlatt.

“tubbo. pack up. please..” and he was suddenly slapped in the face, a red handprint starting to form. “do not tell my son what to FUCKING DO.” and he was slapped again. 

dream held his cheek, and looked to see tubbo running to his room. he shoved schlatt back, and was given a firm sucker punch to the torso. the air left his body and he fell, a foot being placed atop his fast beating heart. “you better fucking know your place, kid. stay outta adult business. none of this involved you.” “it involved me—..” a wheeze was forced out. “it involved me when you threatened my brother, asshole.”

a half an hour later, and quackity’s soft breathing filled the shared room of him and tubbo. dream touched the quickly swelling nose, and let out a whine. the ghost of the streaming blood on his nose stared back at him. and he groaned. “did he get out?” he looked back at quackity who laid up right on his bed. “yeah. he’s at tommy’s.” and a wave of relief passed over the smaller of the two. “i’m glad. i was so fucking scared schlatt would touch him.. i would’ve tried to.. tried to stop him but... he already had his way with me.” “it’s not your fault, you did what you could.” 

quiet sobs broke out thru the quiet air.

“dream.. dream i—.. i don’t want you to live this life.. i .. you have to get out of this house. promise me. you’ll take tubbo with you and you’ll get out of his hellhole. live a fulfilling life.” dream’s lanky arms were quickly wrapped around his mother(?). “don’t say that.. of course i will.. you me and tubbo.. together.” and more sobs came. “no dream.. it can’t.. i have to stay. i love him.” he quickly moved his face from the crook of quackity’s neck to straight at him. “no. you can’t stay here. he’ll fucking kill you!” 

“i love him dream. i know what he does but i love him. one day you’ll understand..”

dream never did understand.

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic  
> im 13 so it kinda sucks  
> criticism welcomed


End file.
